The Night of the Last Party
by Total Taiora
Summary: It's a Taiora. You hear? TAIORA!!!!! There is hints of Takari, just alittle though, so Takari hater's can ignore most of it. TAIORA!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I dont' own digimon and I never want to. Trust me, if I did Digimon would be off the air because I hate Sorato.  
  
Author's Note: As always this is a Taiora. A little Matt bashing because I can't think of anything else to do.  
  
Dedication: This is to all the people who love Taiora, like Hika and Logan. You helped me alot.  
  
Here it is. ::Looks at it proudly::  
  
  
(Taichi's POV)  
"Oh, my god!" I said when I read my invitation. "I'm invited to a party!"  
  
Joe looked over my shoulder, "That's great."  
  
I looked at him, "And you are coming too."  
  
Joe looked shocked, "NO WAY!"  
  
"You are coming and that's final!" I said firmly, "Why are you so anti social?"  
  
"I'm not anti social!" He screamed, "I just don't like parties, I can't dance well and no one likes me."  
  
"Yea sure..." I said skeptically.  
  
"It is!" He said.  
  
My mind roamed again back to the one that fate has brought me with, well she wasn't exactly mine... but she was so close... "Anyway, everyone is going to this! It's going to be the biggest party of the year. Even Sora is going..." I said this last part dreamily.  
  
Joe grinned, "Sora?"  
  
"Didn't you hear?" I asked, "She broke up with Matt."  
  
"Yea," Joe's grin got wider, "You've only told me a thousand times."  
  
I frowned, "Yea well... I'm going to give her THE letter."  
  
"Really?" Joe asked, his eyes widening behind his glasses in mock surprise, "You mean the one you've been saving ever since you started high school, the one you've made a thousand revises on, the one..."  
  
"I get the point already!" I inturupted angrily. "The point is now that's she's finally single, it's like fate brought us together."  
  
"Can't you understand?" He exclaimed looking annoyed, "There is no such thing! There is no fate!"  
  
"Say what you want," I inturupted again, "I'll never listen, there is a fate, some kind of god... something out there and it's telling me that I should be with Sora."  
  
Joe groaned, "I should have never let you drink that can of beer..."  
  
I frowned, "It has nothing to do with it, I remember the time when..."  
  
(Flash Back)  
I was sitting in my seat in the begining of my high school year eating a cheery pop tart when she walked in to my life. She was so beautiful... with her firery hair and her vulnerable face. It wasn't just her looks... it was everything. I was staring at her in a trance, in awe, that was my first and only love. She gracefully sat down beside me and pulled out cheery pop tart from her bag. That's when I knew there was such thing as fate.  
(End of Flash Back)  
  
I smiled at Joe, "See there is such thing as fate. I mean what are the chances of her pullling out the very same pop tart as me with the exact same flavor. And she even sat next to me!"  
  
Joe frowned, "But don't you remember what happened next?"  
  
"Yea..." I said slowly as the memory came back to me.  
  
(Flash Back)  
"This is Sora Tachenouchi." The teacher babbled on and on. I wasn't listening, I was staring transfixed at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen... Sora. That was her name. She was beautiful and so was her name. The teacher suddenly said something that caught my attention, "Who would like to show Miss Tachenouchi around the school?"  
  
I was seconds away from saying that I wanted to.  
  
"I will." A voice said. My heart froze, as I watched Sora get up from her seat, as Matt walked to her. My heart shattered as I watched Sora smile at Matt happily and took his hand. Matt whispered a few well chosen words into her ear and she giggled.  
(End of Flash Back)  
  
Joe griminced, "Yup, that's it."  
  
I clenched my fist slightly, "That jerk beat me to the punch and a few days later they were dating."  
  
"No kidding." Joe said.  
  
Suddenly Matt passed by, "Hey Taichi!"  
  
"Hi Matt..." I said bitterly but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Wazzup?" He greeted happily.  
  
"Nothing..." I replied with the same air of coldness.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so glad I broke up with Sora!" He grinned, "Now I can party all night without that worry wort pulling me back. She was really cramping my style."  
  
"Yea..." I said briefly hoping he'd get the clue and leave me alone.  
  
"Why do you hang out with that loser... what's his name?" Matt said gesturing towards Joe.  
  
"His name is Joe..." I said with my jaw clenched tight.  
  
Matt nodded briskly, "Yeah, whatever. You have better friends. Why aren't you dating anyone? You could have any girl you wanted you know." Then as an after thought he added, "But you still aren't as good as me."  
  
I looked down at my watchless wrist and said, "Oh, look at the time, I have to go. Bye."  
  
I dragged Joe away with me.  
  
The next night, I drove to the party with Izzy.  
  
"How did I let you drag me into this?" He groaned.  
  
"Because Joe refused to come, now quit being whiny and go find yourself a girlfriend." I answered as we walked to the door.  
  
The girl at the door visibly brightened as she saw me, "Taichi, I'm so glad you could come."  
  
"Yea, no problem, Mimi." I answered and walked though.  
  
"And I see you brought a.... friend..." She paused but that was all I needed, I ran in. I screeched to a complete halt as I heard the familliar voice of Sora Takenouchi behind the wall of the living room.  
  
"Go ahead." Izzy urged, "Go tell her."  
  
(Sora's POV)  
I was mad. How could Matt just break up with me? After dating for three years, he just dumped me. My so-called friends were trying to make me feel better.  
  
"Matt's a complete asshole." One said  
  
"I know, who does he think he is?" said the other.  
  
"Brad Pitt?" Another one laughed.  
  
"No way!" I yelled. I rolled my eyes inwardly. They were so exausting to talk to, those airheads. All they wanted was guys and all that... "Look, I have to go now, ok?"  
  
They nodded their little perfect heads and I walked out. How did I become friends with them? They don't have a brain...   
  
(Tai's POV)   
I peeked in and saw her with her friends. Just the sight of her took my breath away. I saw her frown and started walking to the door. My brain froze and I started to twist the knob of the exit door. I pretended to try to get out. Sora walked right pass me.  
  
I sighed sadly.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
I went to the couch by the table of junk food. I passed by many guys who heard I broke up with Matt and wanted me to go out with them. I said no. Who did they think they were? Just because I broke up with Matt doesn't mean I could just date another guy right away! I sat on the edge of the couch away from all the couples. I watched them wistfully, if I were still with Matt, I could be snuggling in his arms, happy and warm. I mentally slapped myself, Matt was finished, he was a jerk and I didn't like him anymore.  
  
A guy who was wearing a short-sleeved white button up shirt sat next to me. It was strange, the first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. They were friendly and inviting. He smiled at me nervously and I smiled back.  
  
"I have something..." The guy started.  
  
(Tai's POV)  
As I followed Sora, I saw her sit on a couch. I tentively sat next to her. She smiled at me and my heart almost melted. Then in the mist of my lovesick thoughts, I remembered my letter. I dug around the pocket of my dress pants and found it.  
  
"I have something..." I started but was inturupted by another guy who sat next to me. It was Takeru, or Tk for short. He was Matt's brother. It was strange how different they were.  
  
"Hey Tai," He greeted in his usual cheerful way. "What's up?"  
  
"Takeru?" I asked my eyes glued to Sora. "Can I talk to you later?"  
  
(Sora's POV)  
As the guy started chatting with someone else, I let my mind roam back to the days were Matt and I were still dating.  
  
"Hey Sora!" someone said from behind me. I whirled around.  
  
"Hey, Dwuan." I said to my cousin. (Author's Note: Let's just pretend he's just a around Sora's age) He was a real jerk when I was a kid but lately he's changed a lot.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you broke up with Matt?" He asked with a slight laugh.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"You can tell me anything." He smiled. "Come on, we can talk there." He pointed to a nearby room.  
  
"Okay." I agreed.  
  
(Tai's POV)  
I looked again in Sora's direction but she was gone! I felt anger towards Tk rise in me untill I exploded.  
  
"Why don't you understand I have no time for this now! I'm busy and I just missed my chance to talk to the most beautiful girl there ever was!" I yelled.  
  
He stood there with a stricken look on his innocent face, "I'm sorry..." He stuttered softy, "I'll go now."  
  
My expression softened, "I'm sorry I took it out on you like that. I'll chat with ya later, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" He said happily. He glanced once more at me and then walked away.  
  
I shook my head to myself then started towards where I thought Sora went.  
  
I ended up at the pool house.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
"I knew I should have broke up with him a long time ago." I said to Dwuan. I was sitting beside him on the couch pouring my heart out.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" He asked gently.  
  
I thought for a while, "Because, I guess it was sort of selfish. I guessed that if I wasn't Matt's girlfriend, I wasn't anyone." I said and I realized that it was very true.  
  
"I don't understand." He said and put his hand on my knee. I felt slightly unsettled but I continued.  
  
"In my old school, I was a nobody but when I came here I was somebody and it felt good." I explained.  
  
(Tai's POV)  
"This letter not only tells her that she is something without Matt, that she isn't just Matt's girlfriend," I said to a guy. I grinned, "Well it's in there but that's not all. It's not only that no matter what she will always be a someone to me, that someone out there really loves her. But that's in there too."   
  
I smiled, "I'm going out there to tell her and give her this letter! I think I can finally do this! What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know..." The drunk guy smiled sickly. "I don't feel so well." He heaved forward.  
  
"Uh..." I backed away and ran back to the house.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
Dwuan leaned foward and pinned me to the couch, "You don't need Matt to feel cool, you have me!" He kissed me hard.  
  
(Tai's POV)  
I finally reached and looked in the room ready to give her the letter. I peeked in and saw her kissing another guy! My eyes widened, she was making out with another guy! I felt like dying, all my courage had been drained. I ran out the door.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
I felt nauseated and shoved him away. "What are you doing?! You are my cousin!"  
  
"Through marridge!" He protested angrily, "And you were practically begging me to do it!"  
  
"No!" I screamed, "You sick person!"  
  
I started out the door and I heard him follow me, "You aren't going to tell my Mom are you? NOOOOOOOO!!!! I won't do it again, I promise!!!!" He yelled after me.  
  
(Tai's POV)  
Once I was outside, I looked at my letter sadly, "I won't need this anymore...." I thew it in the garbage can and walked to my car. I got in and slammed the door shut and drove around aimlessly. I kicked on the brakes hard when I saw an angel walking around. I stared transfixed at her. I mean seriously, an angel?  
  
I got out of my car, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a model." She answered. So much for the angel part.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged, "I missed my bus."  
  
(No one's POV)  
The letter that Taichi threw in the garbage was blown out. Someone picked it up, and folded it into a plane and threw it around until they lost it. It was in the doorway of the house now.  
  
(Kari's POV)  
I went to the party too. Tai didn't want me there but I went anyway, this is the biggest party of the year, how can he expect me to just stay home? I was late though, I stood at the doorway wondering if I should enter. I looked at the ground and saw a letter. Out of curiousity, I picked it up. I walked in, planning to read it after I found a place to sit. I saw Sora Tachenouchi sitting down somewhere and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Takeru said from behind me, I knew it right away.  
  
I put down the letter and walked into his warm embrace.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
I watched curiously as Hikari Yagami put down a letter. I glanced at it and on the envolope there was my name. I debated whether to read it or not, curiousity won. I picked it up, after all, it was addressed to me, I have the right to read it. I scanned it.  
Dear Sora Tachenouchi,.......................................................Love Taichi Yagami.  
  
It was the sweetest things, he said to me. All the best, he loved me!  
  
(Tai's POV)  
The 'angel' and I started to talk. She told me that there was such thing as fate.  
  
"There is fate," She had said, "But it just get's you so far, the rest is up to you."  
  
I nodded my head and stood up, "You are right! I'm going back there and I'm going to tell her how I feel and what happens will happen!"  
  
I got back in my car and thanked her. I drove back to the party.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
I looked around, I saw Mimi and waved at her to stop walking. I caught up to her and asked, "Do you know who Taichi Yagami is?"  
  
She stared at me, "He only sat next to you in every single class you ever had in high school!"  
  
I blinked, "I don't remember..."  
  
"He's only the best guy you'll ever meet!" she went on, "He's the cutest! Didn't you see him? He was wearing this white shirt that's half way unbuttoned showing off his chest and these black dress pants."  
  
That sounded somewhat familiar, I shook my head, "I don't remember."  
  
"He's captain of the soccer team." she said.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"He always helps everyone." she said. I stared and shook my head, she sighed esperatedly, "Go ask someone else!"  
  
I looked around and saw this guy, "Do you know who Taichi Yagami is?"  
  
"Yea..." He answered looking suspicously at me.  
  
"Can you tell me who he is?" I asked.  
  
His expressing cleared, "Oh, he's the best! The nicest person, he is. Let me copy his homework all the time and he helps us win all the games. He's impossible to stay mad at."  
  
(Matt's POV)  
I walked around looking for another girl. "I don't get this..." I muttered, "I'm single again, girls should be looking for me, not the other way around..."  
  
My eye caught sight of two girls, "Hey girls, don't you want a real MAN to warm you up?"  
  
They both smiled, "Too bad there isn't one anywhere here..." the other one snickered.  
  
I frowned, "What are you talking about? I heard you thought I was the hottest guy?"  
  
"We did...." One of them said, "Until we heard what a loser you were. Anyway, everyone likes Taichi Yagami now..."  
  
The other girl sighed dreamily. I screamed, "NOOOOO!!!" I ran back in.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
I was still walking around in search of Tai when Matt came up to me and tried to kiss me.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I shrieked. "You are drunk, get away from me!"  
  
"What?" He demanded, "So now I can't even kiss my girlfriend anymore?"  
  
"We broke up already so go away!" I screamed and noticed the crowd around us.  
  
Matt swallowed, "Sora... I've been a fool. I just realized how much I cared for you... please, I forgive you... I want you back..."  
  
I laughed bitterly, "Forgive me? I believe it's the other way around..."  
  
"Look, no one is going to want you anymore," He said, his patience wearing thin and his anger showing signs of escaping.  
  
I looked down at my letter, "Some one does."  
  
"Ha!" He laughed.  
  
"Quit being such a loser, Matt." I said.  
  
More people gathered, "OOOOOOOOOO..." they said.  
  
"Leave me alone, Matt." I said.  
  
"Yea, you freak!" One person in the crowd said. That was all it took, everyone started laughing at Matt. I ran out.  
  
Many people stopped me, this guy said, "Hey, you know, why don't we go do something interesting in the bedrooms upstairs?"  
  
I stared at him disgusted and walked past. Many other guys said something similar. Then this guy with long spiky brown hair walked up to me, "Um, Sora... I've been waiting such a long time to tell you, I've loved you ever since you walk through that door in high school and I was wondering if we could go somewhere and straighten this out?"  
  
I felt anger rise in me, who did he think he is? "No, I'm not going to do whatever sick things you guys think about! Get a life!" I slapped him hard.  
  
(Tai's POV)  
I told her and she just slapped me... I stood there trembling for a moment. I told her and she...   
  
"Hey dude!" A guy said, "Tough going..."  
  
(Sora's POV)  
I frowned and continued looking for Taichi. Someone had a year book, I asked them politely, "Can I see that for a moment?"  
  
"Sure." She handed it to me.   
  
I scanned through it and I saw the name Taichi Yagami. My heart started working over time, I was finally going to see the picture, the face of the great guy that sent me the letter. I feel in love with him before I saw him and now I get to see how he looks.  
  
I looked through the pictures and saw him, he was handsome. With a cheerful lopsided grin and that tan, I could easily see why all those girls adored him. Then a sudden flash of reconization struck me. He was the same guy I slapped!  
  
(Kari's POV)  
I saw Tai leaning against his car. I walked up to him, "Did you tell Sora?"  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Yup."  
  
"Did she...?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
"Uh..." He shook his head sadly as his face dropped. I've never seen him this way. My normally out going brother was replaced by a entirely different person.  
  
My eyes widened, "No..." I breathed.  
  
"Oh, you better believe it... she slapped me, too..." He held his hand up to his face gently.  
  
(Tai's POV)  
I couldn't live with this anymore, I decided to leave, no one needed me....  
  
I smiled at Kari and walked away."I guess Sora and I just weren't meant to be..."  
  
She nodded sorrowfully, "Yea..."  
  
I mouthed to her, "Go back to Tk, he needs you."  
  
With that I turned and drove away, I already brought my tickets for the plane. I sat down at the airport and waited. Then the plane came, I stood up aruptly.  
  
"You forgot something..." a feminine voice called. I turned around, it was Sora! She handed me the same letter I gave her.  
  
"Did... did... did... did you read it?" I stuttered. She nodded. "You read it?"  
  
She nodded again, "So... you are leaving?"  
  
I nodded then shook my head, "Not anymore..."  
  
Her eyes brightened, "That's great!"  
  
I dropped my bags and she hugged me.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
I hugged him. I felt him trail his hands up and down my spine. He gently cupped his hand around my face and he kissed me. His lips were warm and soft. He held me closer and I felt my knees go weak. I never had this reaction with Matt before. He stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop?" I asked while pouting.  
  
He grinned the same lopsided grin he had in the yearbook, "So I could tell you I love you."  
  
I felt myself blush... "Me too..." I said suddenly shy.  
  
(End of POVs)  
  
Author's Note: This is the conclusion. Tai and Sora fell deeper in love. They broke up a few years later but eventually got back together and got married.  
If you don't like Takari please do not read on.  
Tk and Kari broke up a few minutes later but then he followed her and bought her a little imatiation of Gatomon and they got back together. 


End file.
